User talk:Katrina the Rich Girl
Yo, why are ya heer? Hm, um, random person. Dis be Katrina's talk page but you probably knew that since ya came. Um, I guess you can say like "Hiya, Katri. Have you played MySims Sky Heroes yet?" or "Hey, Katrina. Can ya please make me a beautiful banner like you did with 'Talk About it With Buddy Banner: )." Oh yeah, I can make ya banners. Just tell meh how you want it to look, what be da background, and what sims be on it! Sometimes I write by Katrina or sumthin' on it to advertise if it's okay with ya. So um, what are ya waitin' for? Shouldn't you be leaving a message? Your Request Wee. Hey... } |text = Hey, Can you vote for a winner on Camp Out 101 on the current episode! You can't vote yourself though... please do...! Also, are you going online MSPC? I am going on soon! }} Uhm! *coughs* } |text = I can't make a stage with yellow blossoms as I do not have any in my own and anymore... Can I replace with Rose or Plum Blossom? }} I DID THE AD FOR THE OFFICE SHOW!! I THINK ITS AWESOME!!! [[ WATCH IT HERE!! IT HAS MUSIC SO HAVE THE SOUND UP!! SRY BUT IM REALLY HYPER BECAUSE IM HAPPY WITH IT }} Fanmail!!...Already! here it is: Heya, Earlier today I was browsing through some of your videos and I have to say, I'm impressed. I was puzzled by the fact that you had so few views, how come? I personally think that your videos are better than 99% of the stuff on here! For the first time in a while I found some videos that were pretty enjoyable to watch, kudos to you for that! :P It's weird how people would rather watch the generic, boring, dull stuff instead of something fresh, original and interesting eh? But in all honesty, I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to suffer from a low view count! Here's a trial to a service that I tried out on my videos to send them a ton of views (it's free to try) http://hops.me/15 It sends a ton of views to your videos and helps you get ranked in the YouTube search engine. It's really good for getting the community to notice your material/channel. If you try it out right now you can get in on their free trial, it might work for you like it did for me, right? Well, I hope you'll produce more videos in the future, I'll be waiting! Cya! Joshua their username was bestsellingbookieq, i clicked on there name and said they are suspended. ohwell the good thing is that we got fanmail already!!!!!!!!!!!! }} }} Ok! } |text = Uhh, you mean the one with the flower... The one bottom right or top right?! Anyways, that ad for TG Productions was cool, though I can imagine Morcubus.... with his MWAHAHAHA! Lolz, so yeah... I will try to make it tomorrow! }} Mashallah- Well done (in arabic!) } |text = Top right... awesome... I'll have it done by tomorrow 5pm GMT! }} Sorry... Hi! OH.EM.GE }} }} Re: Wanna join? And the other thing-The Office of The Tardisgirl98 Agency But I thought. oh flip can you create me a page called "User:Googleybear/Marlon's School of Wizardry/Episode 9" and then ill edit it}} grrrrr } |text = Invite me! I am busy waiting, getting annoyed... INVITE ME TO YOUR GARDEN FOR ONCE!}} *}} MOO-VE! Tagging story continues... Googleybear started the parade again! Mayor Zain 21:17, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I know right? Is chocolate pudding recycleable?!! *Shot* Hi HI GUESS WHAT YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON I'VE TALKED TO OTHER THAN BLANKY(Translaition = Your awesome) Can u help me make some pics Two Words NOT HA First of all I MADE THE ICON all by myself (I wanted it to be Edward from twilight but it din't work) and Can I have a angry pic o Butter and Poppy watering flowersMysims 19:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Nearly Close but no I would like a angry Butter and Poppy looking cute watering flowers also (If u can) Marlon Casting a spell, Summer cheering,Clara dancing and Bean looking WEIRD ) That is all ! PEACE OUT }} Hi Hey can u tell me when my pics will be done Hello Hello Katrina can I HAVE A BANNER yah now id like Big letters in the middle saying Sim Challenges with Clara and Chaz (Clara MySims and Chaz Kingdom) next to it also I would like the following sims; Pink Background : Summer,Bean and Poppy, Blue Background: Jenny,Vic and Dr.F,Green Background: Linda Elmira and Rosalyn,Orange Background Maria,Gino and Roxie Yellow back ground Candy Annie radd and Travis and Purple/Black background : Mourcubus Violet and Goth boy all for MySims on the back of it some sort of Jungle terrian so a bit like last sim standing and it is fine if you have Banner by KtRG on it but it must not obstruct anything Oops 1st Banner is GREAT 2nd how do I get it on the page and link it to my show and three I FORGOT HOPPER AND BEEBEE! WAAAAAAAAAAAA Thanks Thanks here ...More Delay... TDALF1's Request (THANKS!) Okay...my character, Jessica, me, has the orange taktop with the necklace and bracelet and dark colored boots with a jean skirt. I have the same hair as the file under this(the caption will read-"Debbie Hair") except it is brown. The outfit will also be somewhere around here(The caption is-"Tadisgirl98 Outfit"). I have the large blue female eyes(Same as Clara Belle except blue) aslo peach skin, can she be with Star if possible?...thanks!--Now the party don't start 16:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Two things, no Star, just in the Create-a-Sim place...and by peach, I meant the 2nd skin color(the second darkest on MySims for Wii)--Now the party don't start 16:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I did the wrong outfit...I want Jessica to wear the ripped schoolgirl outfit...--Now the party don't start 17:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Can you join? } |text = Can you join the RP I revived... It is over here Hope you are able to join... you can make up your own group aswell.... }} Yeah, thanks...oh, lips are the light pink lipstick BTW--Now the party don't start 22:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) BLURP! Hi Hi Kat just wanna know 2 things #When will the sim challenges banner be ready #Can i have a pic that has (get ready) Rosalyn,Buddy,Poppy,Violet,Ray,Raven,Elmira,Rhonda,Travis,Gino,Patrick,Maria,Clara,Ms Nicole,Candy,Roger,Roxie,Vic,Stephen,jenny,Bean,Gothboy and a sim with summer's eyes travis's hair no tatoo a blackish suit and summer's smile in agents (aka the simple smile) in front of the town hall if possible tanks Mysims 15:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I Come In Peace Hello HI KATRI YEAH I KNOW I'M HYPER ITS BECAUSE I ORDERED MYSIMS PC OF THE NET FOR £3.95 AND I'LL HAVE IT FOR THURSDAY WHATS UR FRIEND CODE Wow...thanks, this is exactly what I requested...again, thank you!--Now the party don't start 13:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC) wait, i cant upload them at the moment}} WEE! And it be all good, I don't like chocolate, so it's actually good that you couldn't gets it. *shifty eyes* And uh...I got my present early...like a few months ago. I got a PS3 and some other games. }} )}} You're Welcomez. And Si. Un hombre es un hombre. Otro hombre no es nadie... }} DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD CREAM SODAAAAA King Boo ^_^ Welcome to the Nucleus But what did he do, exactly?}} And I think he was insulting himself. About teh name, it's very dandy. Yes. Dandy. Ydnad.}} 5. SUPER DUPER!!!}} }} STUFF }} RE: Request }} Wanna play PC in my Garden? }} Trick or Treat! Me me me! {Sage|text=Can you make a Sims version of me? Please! Try you're best to make it look like him, I want to see how it comes out!}}